Red Strings
by kokoroxkiseki
Summary: At the age of 12 Ryoma started seeing red strings of fate. Helping others to find their other half is his duty but will he be able to find the one for him?
1. Chapter 1 Destiny

Prince of Tennis

Red Strings

KxK- Hi I haven't signed in for a long time and I'm coming back with a new story. I don't own PoT.

In this world there are red strings. This string connects to your destined one, it shall never break or torn apart only stretched until they meet and live happy or maybe so.

It was a very sunny morning. Echizen Ryoma was still sleeping (of course) when his mother Rinko decided to take him to his grandmother's house since they just arrived in Japan from America.

Ryoma is having t thoughts about going because his grandmother is very weird and mysterious but since Rinko already decided he can't say no.

Last thing he knew he was already inside the car. He was bored so he went back to sleep. "Ryoma-kun we're here, wake up!" his mother shouted at him since he won't wake up if you do it gently. "hmmnn…. ok I will wake up" Ryoma replied sleepily.

As they enter the house Ryoma was already wide awake since the walk from the gate to the house was quite a distance. A normal 12 year old boy would be panting right now due to the long walk but due to his stamina he didn't even break a sweat. His mother, who lived in this house since she was born, was used to it.

"Why did you bring here only me?" Ryoma asked. "Baka oyaji and baka aniki didn't come along" Ryoma mumbled. His mother smiled "Because neither of them is a Takeuchi." She said in a sweet gentle tone.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow "What does that have to do with all of this?" he asked curiously. "You'll know soon enough." His mother replied mysteriously as he lead him to a hall with one lone door. "Kaa-san you told us not to come here no matter what happens." Ryoma asked in a confused voice.

His mother told him "That was when you were young. Now you're old enough."

When they entered the room Ryoma saw a bright flash of red but it was gone as soon as it appeared. 'Was it only my imagination?' Ryoma asked himself.

Inside the room was very big. On the walls there were paintings of the Takeuchi Clan but the pictures were very weird from all of them he could see strings. Red strings to be specific. He read the name plates all of them were husband and wife. "Can you see them?" asked his mother. "See what?" Ryoma asked. "Notice anything weird about them?" his grandmother asked.

Ryoma almost jumped from his place. He didn't notice his grandmother had been there all along. "Umm, can I ask why does every picture have a red string connecting the couples together?" Roma asked curiously.

His grandmother chuckled "I was right it doesn't matter if you are a boy, you can still inherit our clan's ability." Ryoma just stared at her obviously confused. She just smiled and continued "You see, the Takeuchi Clan had been harboring an ability. An ability that is believed that only females can used since the Takeuchis always bear daughters not once bearing a son and in our history there are only two males and one is the one who married Tomosaki Kizuna and then the legacy bagan." She closed her eyes remembering what her great grandparents told her about their grandparents.

"I'm guessing the second male is me." Ryoma stated.

"Yes and when you were born many of our clan was afraid as to how would we cope with the power being gone. Our family has helped many people during many generations using that power and as I can see we won't have any problems." She replied.

"Wait please explain more about this power." Ryoma said curiously.

"Of course" She cleared her throat. "We have the ability to see red strings. They connect people to their destined one and our job is to help them find their partner since we can see them. The strings cannot be broken just stretched until they meet each other." She smiled.

"If the strings will be stretched until they find one another why do we need to help them?" Ryoma asked raising an eyebrow.

His grandmother smiled sadly and said "True but that only happens if they are lucky."

"What do you mean?" Ryoma is very curious about this.

"If your destined one die before you realize you love him or her, you will be alone forever" She replied sadly.

"Ryoma, I want you to look at my pinky and tell me what you see" She requested.

Ryoma nodded and look at her grandmother's finger.

"It's black. The string is black." Ryoma said confused.

"Exactly, I didn't find him and as I grew older it turned black so I concluded that he's dead." She said with teary eyes. "I want you to continue helping people and I want you to be happy. Do you accept this task?"

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Ryoma said bluntly.

Her grandmother chuckled "No you don't."

Ryoma sighed and turned to his mother. "We can go now, excuse us mother." She said as she bowed to her mother turning to leave with Ryoma in tow.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Sight Seeing

Red Strings 2

Sight Seeing

Ryoma looked at his hand. He can't see his own string. His mother told him that he won't be able to see his own string and his partner's. He sighed, there's no use thinking about it now he should get some sleep tomorrow is the day he will visit Seishun Gakuen. He heard that they have a very good tennis team. Ryoma smirked "Let's see about that."

Next Morning

"Chibiuske wake up!" Ryoga shouted from his doorway resulting Ryoma to fall off his bed.

"A-N-I-K-I!" A furious Ryoma shouted with one of his famous glares that he uses when his fan girls and boys won't leave him alone. In America he was given the name Prince of Tennis since at the young age of 12 he already defeated many pros in America and he is now staying in Japan to stay away from the media.

"Wait Ryoma before you kill me I want you to know that you're going to be late for your entrance exams." Ryoga grinned.

Ryoma quickly dashed to the bathroom, showered, put on his casual clothes and his cap on, and then sprinted downstairs.

"Oh my, Seishounen is awake at this hour? I must be dreaming." His father told him faking a surprised face.

"What are you talking about? Aniki told me I'm late for the entrance exams" Ryoma said annoyed.

"Look at the wall clock." Was all his father said before going to the temple to read his so called "newspaper" peacefully.

The moment Ryoma looked at the wall clock his fury returned it was still 7:30 his entrance exams are not until 10:00. He so wanted to kill his brother right now but wait this might be his opportunity to look at the street tennis courts at this hour.

He decided on that and headed outside. While Ryoga was watching the whole time and sighed "Thank kami-sama I wasn't killed today" He gulped "But I can't be too sure about later."

When Ryoma arrived at the tennis courts he saw lots of tennis players inside but what caught his attention was eight people who were grouped together resting. 'They must have already played' Ryoma thought. His vision became sharper ever since he became 12. He can only see strings if he said the words his grandmother told him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a guy bumped him like he wasn't even there he heard them talking about tennis grips and the one who bumped him was the one teaching his friends the wrong information.

The guy was too noisy and Ryoma can't take it anymore. "Shut up." The guy who is called Sasabe dropped his racket and looked at Ryoma "Heh, I can't believe I got told off by a grade school student." Sasabe said as he picked up his racket.

"Bingo that is the correct western grip. It's like picking it up from the ground and oh, the one you were saying about when it looks like you are shaking hands with someone, that's the eastern grip. Don't worry only beginners make that kind of mistake." Ryoma said with a cocky smirk. 'Eh wait a minute that guy who just approached the 8 people I was interested in looked familiar' Ryoma thought but ignored it so he can see his victim's reaction.

(With the regulars)

They were practicing earlier since the courts at school were closed for cleaning. Well at least that was what they were doing until a high school student came and claimed the court.

"That is Sasabe the son of the owner of this street tennis court." Inui said as he read his notebook.

"Nyaa, He's bragging about his knowledge of tennis grips but what he's saying is wrong. Nee, Oishi."

Oishi just nodded and said "We better not get involved with people like him."

"Oishi's right according to my sources he's got a really bad personality and he doesn't like people getting on his way." Inui said reading the contents of his notebook.

Tezuka looked at the guy and saw that he bumped a small boy with emerald hair 'He looks beautiful' Tezuka thought 'Wait what?' He quickly disregarded his thoughts as Fuji sat on the bench next to him.

"Saa, that little boy looks like he's annoyed at that Sasabe. Maybe it's because he knows the correct grips." Fuji smiled.

Tezuka just replied with an "Aa."

Tezuka could see that the little boy was mocking the older guy since he could see the cocky smirk on his face.

"Marui Bunta from Rikkai Dai, fancy meeting you here." Inui said as he glanced at Marui who just arrived.

"Yo, Seigaku Regulars. Me and the others are meeting here and as I can see I got here early." Marui grinned.

"Ochibi is having a match with that Sasabe guy! Nyaa!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Who's Ochibi?" Oishi and Marui asked curiously.

"That's my new nickname for that little boy over there." Eiji beamed.

Marui looked at the direction Eiji was pointing. "Hmm, he looks familiar but I can't put my finger on it."

"Do you remember him?" Momoshiro asked curiously.

"Fssshh, Of course he doesn't he just said so baka." Kaidoh hissed.

"Ha, What did you say Mamushi?" Momo asked grabbing Kaidoh's collar initiating another fight.

"Fsshh, You are so stupid that I always have to repeat everything I say to you baka." Kaidoh hissed also grabbing Momo by his collar.

'Now where have I seen him?' Marui asked himself while placing a finger on his chin.

TBC

A/N: I would like to thank those who reviewed and added this story to their favorites.


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

KxK: Here is the third chapter I hope you guys like it. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed and I hope you will keep on doing so in the future.

About Marui, some almost guessed correctly but not exactly. You'll know what I mean in the future chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT, as simple as that... *criesloudly*

Now on with the story:

* * *

Marui's POV

I look at the boy with emerald green hair and golden eyes. Wait. Can it be? It is, Ryo-chan is back here in Japan but I have to make sure its him.

I smiled as he said his catchphrase with a cocky smirk. "Mada Mada Dane."

"Yup, that's Ryo-chan" I mumble.

Seriously he never change. Realizing his opponent was a rich, arrogant highschool student. I almost feel sorry for the guy. _**Almost.**_

That guy deserves whats coming for him because he is a total jerk.

I heard gasps from the people around me to see Ryo-chan bleeding. That jerk threw his racket at him. My blood boiled, rackets are used for tennis not hurting people. Ryoma taught me that.

A girl was offering him a towel to wipe the blood off but he ignored her and said that non players are not allowed in the court during a game.

I smirked as I approached him.

Oishi-san kept on screaming about health stuff and disinfectants. Kikumaru-san is trying to calm Oishi-san. Kaido and Momoshiro stood there frozen. Inui watched with curiousity. Kawamura-san watched nervously while Fuji-san is frowning. Weird. But what shocked me the most is to see their captain frowning with the eyes of worry. That was very unusual.

Ryoma turned to look at me. I saw his eyes widen a bit then back to its normal size with a smirk forming in his mouth. I knew it. He recognised me.

"I see you're still chewing on that gum." He started.

"I see you're still as cocky as ever." I retorted.

We both laughed so hard. Then I caught a glimpse of Seigaku. All of them held confused faces even the captain.

* * *

Ryoma's POV

Damn, that Sasabe guy threw his racket at me. I hate people who do that. I always tell my best friends that 'Rackets are used for playing tennis not hurting others.'

A girl tried giving me a towel to wipe my blood off but I ignored her. Doesn't she know it's not allowed to in the courts during matches if you're not a player?

The guy with the bubble gum approached me, he was staring at me. I glanced up and my eyes **almost** widened. As I composed myself I smirked. Bunta. He's here in Japan.

I missed him so much I wonder where the others are.

"I see you're still chewing on that gum." I started.

"I see you're still as cocky as ever." He retorted.

There was a moment of silence before both of us burst out laughing. I saw him look to the direction where the 8 guys were and as I was about to look too an irritating voice called me. Oh yeah. I'm in a middle of a match...

"Hey, Brat! Are you done with your little chat? I need to beat you now!" Sasabe shouted.

"Eh? Don't you mean, ME beating YOU?" I said with a smirk. This guy is so annoying. I glanced at Bunta and he smirked back. He knows what will happen next.

I twisted my body as I served earning shocked expressions from many. As the ball bounce directly into my opponents face his expression from smug then now, FEAR.

Yup no one messes with Echizen Ryoma.

* * *

Time Skip (After the match)

Marui's POV

Heh, so Ryoma's serve was all it took for that guy to lose. SERIOUSLY,this always happen.

The rest of the guys arrived when the match ended so I invited Ryoma to watch us during practice.

I caught him staring at Seigaku's captain, what's this? Does little Ryo-chan have a crush?

"Ryo-chan, these are my team mates well you know Yukimura and Kirihara, right?" I said as I ponted to the others.

"Nice to mee-." Ryoma said with a smirk on his face but he was tackled to the ground by Akaya.

"Ryo! I missed you so much~ Why didn't you tell me you're back in Japan?!" Akaya squealed as he hug Ryoma with so much force.

"Because I knew this would happen." Ryoma sighed as Yukimura helped him get up.

I looked around to see so many shocked faces. Specially my team mates.

* * *

KxK:This story is getting boring but trust me it gets better. :)

* * *

Ryoma's POV

I'm sitting in a sushi shop with Bunta's team mates and another team it was called Seikaku or was it Seigaki?. I can't concentrate that much since the guy earlier was here. I don't know why but he makes my heart beat faster.

"So you are Marui-kun's chid hood friend?!~ OH! Im Kikumaru Eiji by the way~" A hyper active red head asked me, he must have eaten too much sweets before.

"Yeah, best friends actually well he was a bit closer to someone other than me." I said as I watched realization wash over his face then blushed. Yep, my stay here was going to be fun. Seichi smiled and Aka-chan grinned.

"What does that mean?" One of Bunta's team mates asked confused.

"Well it's a long story." Seichi smiled.

I can feel the brunette staring at me. I felt my cheeks heating up and I think Bunta noticed.

* * *

KxK: Well Thats all for now I will be posting chapter 4 later.


End file.
